


An Everlasting Love

by WordsNeverFailUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 coda, Castiel and Dean Winchester Together in Heaven, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Implied Sam/Eileen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, This is my therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and lots of kisses after that, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsNeverFailUs/pseuds/WordsNeverFailUs
Summary: When Dean arrives in Heaven, Bobby still greets him but someone else is waiting too.-Everything the series finale promised but did not deliver. Tooth-rotting fluff of the highest order.s15x20 Coda - spoilers for SPN Series Finale
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	An Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> We're in this together, friends. If you need anyone to rant or cry or joke with, I'm here! 
> 
> Let's all be grateful that this fandom has so many gifted creators who can fill in what the canon was lacking. Here you will find my take, which was my only way of coping. Hope it brings you a little joy too!

Dean came to standing on a dirt road, next to a familiar wooden wall. A feeling of peace settled over him, like finally sitting behind the wheel after a long day. He took a moment to scan his surroundings, breathing in the crisp air and appreciating the fact that he might be the first person in existence to fully and personally experience Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. With Jack running the show now, Dean had no fear about this place. Whatever it was, it felt like rest and he knew it was gonna be just fine. 

As he meandered around the side of the building, he immediately noted that every pop, ache, pain, scratch, scar, or poorly healed injury was gone completely. The anxiety and grief and anger that overwhelmed him in life had subsided and were replaced by the inherent understanding that things were going to be the way they were supposed to be, though he had yet to see any real evidence of that just yet. 

Dean rounded the corner and was greeted by Bobby, and the front porch he sat on brought back some of his favorite memories. It was more confusing than anything at first, because obviously Bobby couldn’t be here, but as he began to explain the changes Jack made Dean was filled with pride for everything Jack became. It all was making sense now.

Except… 

“Wait, Cas isn’t in the empty?” Dean glanced around them now expectantly, setting his beer on the table.

“Last I heard he’s been helping Jack set things straight.” Bobby gave him a knowing look and small smile at Dean’s expression. Bobby did always seem to know what Dean was thinking before he said anything. 

Dean settled back in his chair with a sigh. If Cas was with Jack, here in Heaven, surely he would know Dean arrived. It didn’t seem to matter though, Cas wasn’t here. Dean was glad he was getting to right some wrongs and do some good, but was it really Dean’s heaven if Cas wasn’t there? If he didn’t get to say the words playing on repeat in his head since Cas left?

Breaking the contemplative silence was the creaking of The Roadhouse’s front door. Out of curiosity, Dean turned in his chair to see who was joining them. He was fully expecting Ellen, maybe Jo or Ash or any number of the other important people he missed, but it wasn’t any of them.

“Hello, Dean.”

Part of Dean wanted to jump out of his chair and run to him as fast as his heavenly legs would move, but the rest of him had this overwhelming sense that there was no rush. They had all the time they could ask for- all of time, really. His face spread into a soft smile as he met familiar bright blue eyes. They still held all the joy and peace he found in his last moments on Earth, but he saw some lingering apprehension underneath. Apprehension about what Dean might say, how he might respond after their last meeting. 

Wordlessly, Dean stood and took the two necessary steps to reach where Cas stood. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and pressed his face into Cas’ neck, fully relaxing when Cas’ arms wound around his waist.

“Finally a scenario where you’re not gonna fuckin die on me.” Dean grumbled softly, not in any particular hurry to let go. Cas just chuckled and leaned his head against Dean’s. 

“No, I think that was probably the last time.” He said softly, grinning a little when he saw Bobby stand with a wink and walk inside. 

Once Dean had fully appreciated being able to hug Cas again, he stood up straight and brought his hands to cup either side of Cas’ face. He stayed like that for a moment, suspended in the magic of having Cas in front of him again, a small smile shared between them. Cas’ hands stayed planted on Dean’s waist, but he was obviously waiting for Dean to let him know where they stood now. There were words hanging in the air between them that had yet gone unaddressed, but Dean wouldn’t let that stand any longer. 

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cas’, two pairs of eyes drifting closed at the intimacy of the touch. The silence lingered for another moment but it was comfortable, soft somehow. 

“I love you, too, Cas. I have for a long time, I think, I just didn’t ever let myself think about it. I never knew if… I never thought… Well. That hardly matters now, huh? Point is, we can have it. You can have me. You’ve always had me.” He whispered into the shared air between them, the mere inches between their lips. As he spoke his hands moved from Cas’ jaw to holding the back of his head, fingers threading into his dark hair.

He had every intention of moving forward to press his lips to Cas’, but maybe Cas moved first, or they met in the middle. It didn’t matter in the end because they were kissing and Dean was pretty sure he didn’t want to ever do anything else ever again. 

“I should’ve said it sooner. We wasted so much time.” Dean sighed when they parted for air. He vaguely wondered if he even needed to breathe in Heaven or if it was just habit.

Cas, who was now running a hand through Dean’s hair, shook his head vehemently. 

“No regrets now. Not anymore. This, us, right now, that’s all that matters.” His voice was soft, breathless, but full of that conviction that made Dean want to believe him. 

Dean leaned forward to steal another kiss, a hungry promise of what’s coming later, before he pulled back fully and took Cas’ hand in his own and started towards the car sitting in wait for them. When they reached her, Dean walked Cas around to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

At the sight, Cas smiled broader and pulled Dean by his jacket into another kiss.

“I love you.” Dean’s words were barely more than a breath against Cas’ mouth.

“I love you, too.” Cas was beaming at him now and Dean couldn’t imagine how he lived without seeing that smile. Dean pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek for good measure before pushing him down towards the open door.

When Cas was seated, Dean closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. He ran both hands across the leather of the steering wheel with a contented sigh, started the engine, and reached for Cas’ hand as they started off down the road. 

No words were uttered for a long time, simply enjoying the sweetness of what was being shared between them and the fresh air blowing through the open windows. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed (he was beginning to suspect time was irrelevant here anyway, and no matter how far they drove the gas gauge remained at ‘Full’) when Cas squeezed his hand and turned to face him.

“I want to take you somewhere.” He said when Dean looked over. His expression was hopeful and excited, and Dean was pretty positive he was never going to get used to seeing Cas so happy. 

“Tell me where to go.” He grinned in response and lifted their joined hands to press his lips to Cas’ knuckles. 

Cas scooted over in the seat until he was sitting in the middle, and Dean lifted his arm to drape it across Cas’ shoulders and hold Cas against his side. Cas rested his head against Dean’s shoulder and sighed quietly.

“You don’t so much need directions, as you just need to think of the place. But since you don’t know it yet, my thinking of it will work just as well. It looks and feels like Earth in many ways, something Jack and I both agreed was important, but it is still Heaven after all.”

“How will I know when we get there, then?”

“You’ll know.”

Cas reached up and hit the button on the radio, playing whatever tape was in at the time. Dean partially expected it to be an old ACDC album that he had been playing the night he died, but when the opening riff to one of his favorite Zeppelin songs began to play he grinned to himself immediately. 

“I had always hoped to be able to listen to this tape with you. I made sure every cassette made it into your glove box, but I added this one as well. I know you told me to keep it, but-”

“I love it. Thanks, Cas. I’m thrilled to listen to it with you.” He squeezed Cas against his side and sang softly to himself as they continued to drive. 

In perfect timing that he should have expected, the song came to an end as the road switched from a paved two-lane to a winding dirt driveway. Dean slowed the car as they approached a small house that was cozy but nice, nothing extravagant but felt distinctly like  _ home _ . He had never seen the house before, but it felt familiar to him somehow, and when he turned to look at Cas he was greeted with a soft look that was nothing short of adoration. It was humbling and exhilarating all at once. 

“What is this place?”

“Yours.” came the simple reply, and Cas moved to start getting out of the car. Dean made a face and yanked him back, moving until he could meet Cas’ eyes. 

“You’re not gonna stay?” He supposed it made sense, if Jack was trying to be hands-off then maybe he needed Cas to go around keeping things working. He couldn’t just assume that Cas could drop everything and stay with him for eternity.

Cas obviously was able to read the worry written on Dean’s face and his expression shifted to something questioning. 

“Do you want me to stay?” He was whispering now, and Dean could tell that some of Cas’ old fears were lingering in the back of his mind. 

“I want you to stay with me. Here in our little house, in heaven. For as long as you’re willing to put up with me. With no missions or monsters or world-ending catastrophes, just you and me and our porch swing. Forever.” Dean supposed that was some cross between asking Cas to move in with him and proposing, but nothing seemed more right. Cas seemed to agree, going by the smile on his face.

“Just you…” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“And me…” a kiss to his forehead

“And our porch swing…” to his nose

“Forever.” The kiss Cas pressed to Dean’s lips was the most tender and soft that they had shared so far and Dean reveled in the glory of it. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Dean Winchester, it would be my honor to stay here with you.” He smiled softly. Dean grinned at him and finally unwound his arm from Cas’ shoulders, turning the car off and stepping out. He extended a hand to Cas, who took it, and got out the driver’s side door behind him before Dean closed it. 

As they walked up the path to the front door, Dean realized there was only one thing missing now. 

“Sam will be here much faster for us than it will feel to him. If I am not mistaken, he met Eileen in Austin shortly after you left, and they have a life together now. When they get here, their home will not be far.” Cas had always been able to read him, and sometimes it pissed him off but right now he was grateful for it. As soon as they reached the front door and stepped inside the house, Dean had turned Cas around to push him against the closed door. He planted his hands on Cas’ hips and pressed his lips to the soft skin under his ear. 

“How does sex work in heaven?” He asked quietly, breathlessly, and Cas chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t know. We should probably go ahead and figure it out though, just in case anyone else asks.” He tilts his head to the side and moans softly at the feeling. Dean laughs at that, and hums his agreement. 

“Do you know where the bedroom is in here?” Dean asks against the skin of Cas’ neck.

“Down the hall behind you.” As soon as the words are spoken Dean is tugging Cas back away from the door, pressing one heated, lingering kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.


End file.
